Rosary's Blood
by XxScarletZangetsuxX
Summary: Moka, a vampire, who has been judged by people around her, runs away to a town, where she meets Ichigo, a human, who looks at her differently from humans. Everything is going great for her, until she learns a deep dark secret about her boyfriend. She learns that a desirable and treacherous lord is resurrected, who is seeking vengeance and learns the forbidden life of Soul Reapers.
1. Anywhere But Here

Chapter I

* * *

Along the way into the deep blue skies with white clouds that started to darken, covered with loud thunder, wild winds, and devious strikes of deep saturated colors of lighting.

How she long the way to live a better life. She had asked herself one simple question twice; why is she even here...wondering curiously into the great unknown of this world filled with nothing but sadness? She lived a miserable life in this foul filth, that people called earth. One would think that they've been through it all. The pain and suffering. Well, she has. Walking helplessly on the face of the earth, people sprouting unpleasant words about her. She was different from them. Never normal, but actually live like a normal person. Have you ever had people looking and looming around you differently? She had all of that. All of the abuse, accuses and also...ungreatful name-calling. She was just a typical girl, who had pink hair that she couldn't even prove that was natural. No one never dared to look at her like a person, just some beast that would hurt a little helpless fly. But surprisingly she wasn't like that. She was just a lonely girl, just looking for a friend to talk to, without any sort of problem.

* * *

The bell rung, signaling that it was the end of the day. She packed up her materials, getting ready to go home for the day. As she walked through the hallways of the school, she started to hear whispers float around and behind her as she walked. "Just who does she think she is? Walking around, thinking she's all high and mighty?"

"Yeah. She should know better to think she's better than us, with that nasty hair of hers."

"I heard this rumor going around about her hating humans, like us and saying that we were the bad ones."

"She should talk. She's a freak, who likes to pretend that she's a vampire. I bet she goes around trying to drink everyone else's blood."

"Leave it alone. You should know that people like her doesn't belong here. Why doesn't she just disappear, already? She knows she's not wanted here."

"Yeah. I wouldn't feel sorry, if something bad happens to her, or not."

As one of those girls said those words, she felt tears falling freely from her eyes. Sometimes, she usually didn't take what they say about her true, but this was taking too far. She was nothing more than a monster. A monster, who lets people step all over her. _'They want me to disappear, hmm? I guess this world does have a problem with me being here, then. If that's what they want, I'll give them that wish tonight._

* * *

She silently woke up, and got dressed in some dark clothes; black hoodie, baggy pants, and shoes. That way, no one would be able to recognize her and punish her for trying to leave town. 'Leave town.' she thought in her head. Yes. Leaving the town was the only option that was in her head. She knew that she had no money, or anything to keep her alive, but it was for the best. People in this already feared her, they already hate her with the passion, and any minute they'd probably come after her with torches and pitch forks in their hands to force out of this town. What else could be dangerously new to her?

As she finally stepped outside, she pulled the hood over her head, so that no one would be able to notice her. She looked up towards the stars, that were shining along with the stars and the moon. This was it. She was finally leaving Kyoto...without a single regret left in her. She had never given thought about what town she'd traveled to, yet. _'If I was someone, what's the only place I would go to?'_ she asked herself in her head. She couldn't stay here in Kyoto, that's for sure. Just about everyone in this town is practically after her blood, right about now. She silently sat on a bus bench, trying to think about town to go to. She wanted to be anywhere else, but here in this awful town.

Before she can think about it any longer, a bus pulled up beside her. The doors were pushed opened to reveal a male bus driver, who was grinning from ear to ear at her. "Well, what's a beautiful little thing like you doing out here, all alone." She gave no answer, but walked up the black steps and stood in the aisle. The seats were empty, practically no one, not even a single person was on the bus. Letting out a sigh, she just sat in the front behind the bus driver. "Where you headed, sweetie?"

Leaning her head against the window, she gave a solemn answer. "Some place far away. Anywhere, but here."

The man gave a smile in response. "I see then."

* * *

She slowly and gently opened her eyes, due to the sun glaring brightly through the window of the bus. She turned her head, letting her eyes slowly adjust to the light of the early morning. Everything practically looked the same to her. The bus was still empty and she was still here. On the bus in the same spot behind the bus driver. She glanced out the window and let out a slight gasp in awe. The town of Kyoto that use to be in front of her sights was there anymore. She was in a while different town now. To her, the town seemed extremely beautiful to her. So many people were walking around, holding various things, the buildings were nicely built. "Where are we? What is this place?" Just as she asked, the bus came to a stop, near the bus bench. She carefully stepped off the transportation, with the look of confusion.

"Welcome to Karakura, child. You'll love it here...trust me." With nothing else left to say, the bus drove her, leaving the girl confused. She looked at the retrieving bus with a somewhat, frustrated and confused look.

There was only one thing she could think about, right now. "Now what?" She was in another town away from Kyoto, now what's left to do?

* * *

She sat on the tall green grass, holding a hand to her stomach. "I'm so hungry. If I knew I was going to end up like this, I..." she trailed off, leaving half of her sentence blank. She had no money, no food, or anything that could probably keep her alive for a few days. "What else can be worse?"

Just as she asked that, a loud monstrous roar filled the air above her. She glanced up towards the sky and let out a gasp in sheer horror. The sky that was once whole, was now replaced with a huge black void. And strangely a huge skeleton-like monster started climbing out of it. It had penetrating golden eyes that said death within them. The only thing she was able to do was just sit there and stare, like it was some kind of UFO, or something. "What is that?" That was the only question she had in her head. She pinched herself, hoping that she'd wake up from this dream. But she was sadly mistaken, when nothing happened. "Please, let this all be a bad dream." she prayed as she stood up, ready to run somewhere safe.

Before she could do anything else, it released a loud roar once again. She took this as her cue and ran for dear life. She ran through different areas of the world, trees, parks and whatever else she met in her way with the hope that it would lose her. But for some reason, it just wouldn't stop chasing her. It was like endless running for her, and for the monster it was endless hunting for food.

* * *

After a long and exhausting run, she was now panting and walking with difficulty, having reached the limit of her endurance, while the creature was only a few meters away behind her. She leaned against a wall, letting herself catch her breath. She didn't have anything else in mind to do. She was so scared out of her mind right now to think about anything else. She had been running from that strange creature, for God knows how long. She thought about what those people said about her. Their words were filled with acid of hatred. They looked at her like she was a diseased insect, that needed to be squashed immediately. _'Should I keep going...or should I just...give up...'_

A loud hollowed roar interrupted her thoughts. She glanced towards the hollow, with a fearful expression. She didn't move. She couldn't move, seeing that the monstrous eyes were pinning her down, like a prey. The only thing she could do was nothing. She watched as the hollowed hand came swiping down at her. Right now, everything seemed slow...very slow. She just hoped to herself, that all of this was just a bad dream. Sadly, it wasn't when she felt a large amount of pain shoot through her body. It felt like a huge burn, than a huge cut to her.

She felt herself hit the cold ground beneath her. She stared up at the giant hand that was coming near her. She just wanted to sleep. To sleep ... and to never wake up. As the wind beat down on her and the cold snow gently caressed her cold skin, she reached up and probed at a large gash on the side of her body. She felt the warmth of her liquid run out of her body. She felt cold and weak. No matter how much pain she went though, she felt as though it would all come to an end someday. She felt like she had something to live for, even though she knew she didn't. All she lived for was to be mocked and teased at school. To have people look down on her and watch as other people around her hurt her. To never be loved; only hated in life. She closed her eyes, waiting for the end of her to come. But for some unknown reason...it never came. But heard a sickening gush from in front of her and followed by a loud roar of pain. But she didn't care...she just wanted to rest and never wake up. The cold was taking over her body, making it to where she could barely move.

She didn't care. She wanted to leave this life. She wanted to go somewhere she was loved.

She wanted to die. As she felt her life slowly slipping away from her, she smiled sadly.

But she didn't feel the arms gently wrapping around her body and pick her up against a soft chest. She didn't hear the soft words gently whispered to her, but when she pealed open her eyes, shivering violently, she could see the hopeful, half-smile of the boy that held her so softly, like she'd never been held before.

And his bright, orange hair reminded her of the sun which she had hoped never to see again.

* * *

**Hey, guys. I'm finally back and ready to write again. Sorry that I left you all hanging so suddenly last year, I know you all are probably pissed with me for leaving like this. I know. I just had college to deal with that's all. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me for my actions. I know that it is no exscuse to leave you guys. I feel ashamed for what I've done and I really want to apologize for what I did. I hope you can forgive me and enjoy the story.**


	2. Savior

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The orange-haired man looked down at the girl in his arms. Pulling his eyes away from her frame and focusing again on the road in front of him, he frowned. He needed to get her help; she was badly hurt. If he'd gotten here and slayed the monster sooner, she'd probably be in a better state, than she already is.

Her long, pink hair was soft and it spread out on his arm as he walked fast toward where he lived.

His dad would help her.

The girl groaned and turned her head to the side; she was moving, and that was a good thing. When he found her, blood was splattered on her pale skin. She felt looked awful, and to top it off, her skin was freezing cold. Even now, with his large arms wrapped around her small frame, she was still shivering violently, her hands, pressed against his chest, shaking hard.

Even through the bruises and the blood, she still looked like an angel to him. She looked fragile... and he'd decided that from the moment that he had laid eyes upon her, that he wanted to protect her from anything or anyone harmful.

* * *

_She watched as a people surrounded around her, laughing and pointing fingers at her, while sat there in humiliation. The only thing she could do, was sit there and let them make her suffer for what she looked like. There was nowhere to escape, nowhere for her to flee from her cage of torture. All of them stood closely around her, closing so many gaps, so that she wouldn't be able to escape her nightmare. She wanted to run home and just forget about this whole mess that started, but she knew that those that had hatred towards her wouldn't let her go so easily, without a fight. She immediately scooted away from her hands, that seem to reach out towards her, their fingers curling with eagerness and death. She closed her eyes, clutching the cross that hung from her neck._

* * *

Her world went from freezing, numbing cold to suddenly warm. She was warm, and her whole body seemed to be engulfed in something soft. Her eyes wouldn't open. Her body wouldn't let her, though she heard voices. It sounded really soft and comforting.

In her dreams, nothing haunted her and she was able to escape from the dreadful life, she had been born into. But that was only enough. The next time she woke up, she was able to open her eyes the smallest bit. Her mouth was dry, and she couldn't move her body. Pain traveled through her, when she tried to move, so she decided that staying still would better for her body. Right now, she didn't want to move.

"Hey, you awake?" The voice was soft, but she could tell that the owner of the voice wasn't used to speaking in such ways. The only thing she managed to force out was a groan in response, her eyes closing again against the pain. She desperately tried to sit up, trying to ignore the pain. "Don't try to move, or you'll make it even worse." he told her gently, pushing her back down slightly.

She tried to adjust her eye sight a little, to see who was talking to her. She felt a little relief swell up inside her, when everything in sight became clear in her eyes. The blur subsided to reveal a man, that appeared 18, with a mass of orange hair and warm brown eyes, that were staring back at her. She felt warmth and comfort surge through her body at his eyes. He wasn't looking at her, the way humans usually do. "Hi..." she greeted faintly, with a faint smile.

She watched the orange-haired male smile back at her slightly. "Hey, yourself." he greeted back. That was the only thing he could say, since she greeted him the same way. There was a brief, before she let out a groan as she tried to sit up. "Here, can you sit up a little?" he gently helped her sit up. Her whole body felt like it was on fire from the pain as he helped her sit up against the pillows. "Do you want something to drink?"

"U-Um...sure." Just as she responded, he wasted no time leaving the room and coming back, with a glass of orange juice, a few minutes later. She smiled at the boy, before her. "You're sweet. What's your name?" she asked him, softly.

"It's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." he told her, looking at her, with a soft expression.

She liked the way he was looking at her. His expression was filled with warmth and ease, that it made her heart melt. She just hoped that he wouldn't turn out like one of the hateful humans. "Hello...Ichigo..." she replied, blushing a bit. "I'm Moka."

"Moka." he repeated as if he were interested in the name, or something. "Pretty unusual name." The girl named Moka, looked down, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. The man, name Ichigo noticed this and immediately felt regret. "I'm not saying it's bad, or something. It's a cute name. Really."

This made Moka blush a bit. "O-Oh...you think so? T-Thank you." she responded, nervously looking down. That was something she wasn't from someone, like him. He didn't think her name was weird. "Where am I? How long have I-"

"Six days." he answered for her, cutting her off in the process.

Her eyes shot open in shock._ 'I've been unconscious that long? That can't...it was just...'_ she felt her thoughts trail off somewhere else, other than the top subject. For some unknown reason, she couldn't remember what happened to her and why she was here. _'Why can't I remember anything about what happened to me?'_

"Hey, you okay there?" came Ichigo's voice, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking about a few things, that's all." She slowly sipped the orange juice, that had been given to her. She stared at the young boy, in front of her. He probably looked around her age; probably 18, or so. And the scowl on his face seemed like it was a normal expression to him. His eyes were an intense, amber color and his thin hands were stuffed deep in his pocket as he stared at her from beside her bed.

"Good to know. Now, we can find out where you live. I bet your parents are worried sick about you."

Moka's grip tighten around the glass a bit. The term "parents" really seem to bother her. "Parents?" she repeated.

"Yeah. They're probably out looking for you. Should you be a little grateful about them, doing that?"

"I don't have parents. I've lived by myself, since I was five." she replied, making it sound plain as simple. She had lived alone her whole life, to think about having parents. She never had anyone to take care of her, since day one, when she stepped foot on this earth.

Ichigo frowned a little at that response. Why doesn't this girl have anyone to look after her? What happened to her family? More importantly; what the hell happened to her? He felt anger towards her guardians for abandoning her, in a world like this. What kind of parents, would leave their child to deal with dangerous things in life? "I'm sorry. I didn't..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay. I never knew my parents, anyway." she told him, trying to make him a feel at least better.

However, the response, she gave him didn't make him feel any better. He glared at the girl, before him slightly. "How come you're so cool about this? Aren't you-" he instantly stopped himself from saying anything else. He didn't know how to reply to her. If he said something, that might make her feel ashamed of herself, he felt like he might regret it. He didn't know what to say to her. "Never mind. I won't push you to talk about it." he said, looking away from her. Moka didn't speak for a second. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll leave you alone for now. Get ... get some sleep, alright?"

Moka didn't respond as he left the room.

* * *

It was pitch dark inside the house, when he flipped the living room light switch. His eyes automatically ventured to the small room that the girl... Moka, was staying in. It was at the end of the hall, leading toward the small clinic that his family owned.

Ichigo sighed and shrugged as his bare feet began shuffling across the hard wood floor, towards her room.

"I guess I might as well check on her." Opening the door, he walked silently into the room, sitting down in the chair beside Moka's bed. He stared into the sleeping girl's face and sighed; She looked so peaceful to him...

"Please...stop..." The soft, quiet voice broke through his thoughts and Ichigo turned to face the girl lying silently on the bed. Her fists were tightening on the bed sheets, tears leaking out of her closed eyes. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." she mumbled in her sleep. "Please...leave me alone... I didn't do anything..."

_'Is...she having a bad dream?'_ he asked himself in his head.

"Stop it...I won't do it again...I swear..." she whimpered.

This time, he didn't feel like he had the heart to listen to this, any longer. "Moka, wake up." he whispered, shaking her gently. "Wake up, you're just having a bad dream." He watched her eye lids slowly open, to reveal emerald eyes. He watched her slowly sit up, wrapping her arms. "You okay?"

"I..." she trailed, not being able to answer what asked. "I'm...weak..." Ichigo frowned. "It's true...isn't it?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No. It's not true."

"Yes it is... I can never do anything." She didn't want to feel or be weak. She wanted to do something for herself; to fight back. But she never could. Ever since she could think for herself, she'd been told she was weak. No one paid attention to her, not even the teachers...the people around her made her suffer...she _was_ weak. "I never did anything...to defend myself. I let them step all over me...and I did nothing to stop it." She couldn't help but pour her soul out, towards this man that was listening to her. She felt at comfortable, telling him about her past. "I'm a dangerous person... I'm a monster...Everyone tells me I am... and I believe them."

Her tears were slowly falling from her eyes, her hands balling up into fists. Ichigo ran a hand through his orange hair. He wasn't sure what to do, at the moment, right now. He wasn't really an expert on comforting girls, when they're crying. Sure, he might have a few female relatives that cried, but this girl wasn't related to him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should he just talk to her, or try to console her. "What would make you think that way about yourself?" He asked, trying his best to comfort her. The crying girl looked at him. "Why do you think you're some kind of monster?"

"Because I am." she simply answered, looking down.

Ichigo tilted his head in confusion. "How so? You don't seem like it to me."

Moka looked away, her bangs shadowing over eyes. "You'd probably throw me out of your house, if I told you the reason on why I think I'm monster. But it wouldn't bother me." she told him, her soft voice quiet.

Ichigo shook his head. "No I won't. Just tell me why you think that you're that kind of person."

He watched the girl take a deep breath, before turning towards him with a serious look. "Do you believe in monsters?"

Ichigo seemed confused of why she asked that, but just decided to answer instead. "Uh...not really. Why?"

She looked at him, with a pleadingly look in her eyes. "Promise me, that you won't abandon me, if I tell you."

He could only give her a soft smile. "Of course. I would never do that to someone, who's injured."

She looked him dead in the eye. "I'm a vampire." she said, with no hesitation in her voice.

* * *

**I'm just going to stop here for now. I know some of you were desperate for a longer chapter, but I promise I'll make a longer one. Luv ya!**


	3. A Homeless Vampire

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Silence filled the air between the two people, in the small room. Ichigo stared at the girl, before him, shocked at what had just filled the air. All his life, he always believed that vampires would never exist in a world like this. He always hear about them in myths, books, and movies, but not in real life. He never knew that such a popular culture would exist. But something really bothered him. It wasn't the fact that she was a vampire. It was that she was being nice and caring. To him, she didn't seem like much of a threat. "What's wrong with that?"

The girl looked at him, stunned for words. "W-What?" Moka stuttered, not sure how to answer. "You...don't..." she trailed, not knowing what else to say.

"I never knew that a vampire could actually exist, so I can't frankly say that I hate them. To be completely honest, I usually thought that they existed in movies and myths." he explained to her. "And besides..." he started, before looking at her dead serious. "...you don't really look like a vampire to me."

"I can reassure you that I'm one-hundred percent vampire." she told him, with a serious look. "And I have something just to prove it."

Before he could ask what she meant, he felt something tickle and sink into his neck. He felt his eyes immediately go wide, when he saw what was happening. Moka, the girl he saved, had her mouth clamp onto his neck. Finally waking up realizing what was happening, he quickly pushed her off. "What are you doing?!" he yelled, touching the side of his neck. He was surprised, when he didn't find two little holes like he expected. Instead, he strangely found a pink kiss mark._ 'Strange. It's actually not that bad.' _he thought, examining the kiss mark.

"I-I'm sorry for what I just did. I was only proving that I was an actual vampire." she apologized, feeling ashamed and abashed for her actions. "I might a well take my leave, since I have no reason to stay any longer..." Making it her final words, she went to get up, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"No. You're not going anywhere with the condition you're in. Vampire, or not, you're still a person who is in need of help and I just can't throw you out, just because you're different." he told her, with determination in his voice. "And I wouldn't live with myself, if I did that."

Everything was quiet, until the girl suddenly ask. "Why did... why did you save me?"

Ichigo didn't answer immediately; he frowned slightly and pressed his hands together. His eyes strayed to the floor, then up to meet Moka's again. She was still crying, though her tears had slowed and she was trying her best to wipe them away with her sleeve; more just kept coming.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, looking at her astonished. This time, she looked away, instead of giving an answer. "Are you saying, you didn't want to be saved?" Moka was silent again. She said nothing as Ichigo stood to his feet and turned to the door. "I ... I'll check back in a bit to see if you're alright. Need anything?" Moka silently shook her head. The expression on her face seemed emotionless and pained "Alright then..."

* * *

_She felt cold. Unbelievably cold. Everything around her was dark. She couldn't see a thing, not even a glimpse of light. All she saw was a half-way, lit, gloomy room. She felt like she was being chained down, like she wouldn't be able to escape. She felt like she was wearing next to nothing. It felt dark, gloomy, and scary that it even made her feel scared. She didn't know what was going on around her, but she did know for a fact, that it wasn't good._

_She flinched, when she heard the door open and shut, followed by a few footsteps. "Well, well. Look what we have here, boys." chuckled, a dark male voice. She carefully scanned her eyes around the room, to find the person who spoke. Her eyes widen in fear at who she was looking at. There, stood a guy, with brown hair, slicked back, a dark sinister smile playing on his lips. He stared at her, with lust in his eyes, along with his friends. She instantly turned her head to the side, when he leaned over her. She shuddered, when she felt his hot breath on the nape of her skin and neck. "You really are beautiful." he whispered as he licked her cheek, making her flinch. He grinned and slid his fingers up her body, along her neck and across her cheek. She shivered from his cold fingers caressing her body. She didn't want him touching her. Not ever. She gasped in fear, when he pulled out a knife. "Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. But if you start something...I might just have to." he said, tracing the knife along her skin, making her shiver even more. She let out a yelp of pain, when she felt the knife penetrate her skin, drawing just a little blood. "Goddamn it." he cursed, setting the knife aside. He turned to one of his pals. "You got a lighter on ya?" She looked at all of them, slightly confused and curious about why they needed something like that. Before she could even think about it some more, she felt something wrap around her mouth, tightly. "We can't have you screaming. Now, what would the students and teachers think?" she continued to look at them, confused. She instantly knew what, when she felt something hot and cold at the same time, burn into her side. She screamed in pain, tears leaking out of the sides of her eyes. They were burning her, like she was a stick or something. She continued screaming and crying, even though they were through roasting her. "Oh please. Woman up, you're lucky I didn't split you open all the way." he scoffed, throwing the lighter aside. She watched him take the knife back in his hands, before pressing the tip of the blade against the thin string of fabric between her bra. He cut it, and her bra fell open and released her mounds of flesh. _

_She continued to cry. She felt their eyes burn holes into her, and tried to keep herself perfectly still, to avoid exposing herself any further. She bit into the cloth, refusing to make a sound. But she realized she had no control, and despite herself began to tremble. However, she knew that him and his friends of all people, didn't have any interest allowing any modesty. She gasped as he cupped her with his free hand, feeling his fingers dance lightly over one coral nipple, circling his thumb over it, making it instantly hard. "That's right," he encouraged, "make noise for me." He pressed her nipple between his fingers very hard, but did not release. She thrashed in pain, her teeth sinking further into the cloth. She felt him trace the knife towards the remaining cloth on her body. She shook her head back and forth violently, her eyes shut tightly. She felt him release her. "Don't close your eyes," he growled threateningly. "Look at me. Look me in the eyes. I want to see your humiliation." He pressed the sharp blade against the front of her panties. "I said 'Look at me', damn it." However, she didn't look at him. She refused to. "Fine then, we might as well have our way with you." Her eyes shot open, when she heard that sentence. She shook her head, as a sign of telling him that she did not want him to. But of course, he didn't take no for an answer, when he ripped the last remaining clothing off of her body. "I'm going to enjoy this," he whispered in her ear, causing creepy shivers to go down her spine . And then the horrid moment came…he entered her. She screamed out in pain._

* * *

Moka's body shot up in the light of the room. Her breathing was shallow, tears drenching her face, her body drenched in cold sweat, all over. Moka slammed her face in her hand, letting herself cry. After finishing what she had to do, she ran a hand through her hair, making sure that she was fully awake. She didn't know why she'd have this kind of dream...about something that bad happening to her. "Wake up, Moka. Just wake up... You're not in Kyoto anymore... and never will be..." she whispered to herself. Before she could do anything else she had in mind, she heard a loud voice boom through the house.

"GOOOOOD MOOOOOOORNING, ICHIGOOOOOO!" she flinched, when a very loud crash was followed behind. She carefully trudged to the door, trying to ignore the pain that was barely in her body. She leaned her ear against the door. "I still have a lot to teach you, my son! You didn't avoid my kick!"

"Damnit, old man! How many times do I have to tell you, don't try to hit me, when I'm asleep!" yelled the other voice, followed by a loud crash.

"Well, it's not my fault that you're never alert, especially when you're asleep! What's the matter with you? Didn't I teach you anything at all?!" yelled the fatherly voice.

"Me?! You're the one that's always stalking me everywhere I go and attacking me out of nowhere! I'd say that you ought a get your head examined. Don't you think I have a right to have a little space, after all I've been through yesterday?" As the sentence was finished, silence filled the empty space.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" the fatherly voice asked.

"What do you mean? Thinking about who, exactly?"

"You know. The girl, you saved from that hollow a few days ago. How she holding up?" Moka frowned a bit, slightly confused of what a Hollow" meant. For some reason, she wondered if was some kind of monster.

"I'm not sure, to be exact." the voice answered truthfully. "I can tell that she's physically okay, but..." the voice paused, before speaking up. "...she looked emotionally distraught and bothered. She looked depressed. She didn't even seem grateful for being alive and well..."

"What do you mean by that, Ichigo? Did the girl say about why she was depressed?"

"Yeah. Last night, she asked me why did I save her. It was like she was telling me, that she didn't want to be saved. She looked miserable... and abandoned." Ichigo explained.

"Have you even tried finding out, who, or where her parents might be?"

"I thought about it, but she told me that she didn't have any parents, nor knew about them, since she was at least five. It shocked me, that she told me, she didn't have anyone to look after her, since the day she was born."

The other voice let out a scoff of disgust. "Some caring people they are, then. Who in the hell gave them the right to be parents, anyway?" the fatherly voice asked, with anger in his voice. "We better go check on her and see how she's doing."

Hearing everything clearly, Moka quickly scurried back over to the bed. Instead of just lying down and pretending to be asleep, she just sat there, trying to look relaxed. As she heard the door creak open, she turned and saw Ichigo, along with another man, who looked to be in mid-thirties, or forties. "Well, well. Good morning, Miss Sunshine." The man greeted with a smile. Moka gave a smile, for her own sake. "My name is Isshin Kurosaki and your name is...Moka, right?"

Moka gave a nod. "Yes. That's right, Mr. Kurosaki."

"Moka..." Isshin repeated, liking the sound of the name. "Very cute name, I would say." the man chuckled.

Moka blushed in response. "Um... Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki. That means a lot to me."

Isshin nodded in response. "You are very welcome. So, Moka, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

Moka seemed hesitant for a while, but spoke up. "I feel a little dizzy, but I'm okay."

"Is your shoulder still in any pain at all?"

Moka shook her head. "No. I don't think so, Mr. Kurosaki. I feel perfectly fine."

"Ok then. And if you don't mind, Moka; call me Isshin. Mr. Kurosaki makes me sound old." the man chuckled.

Moka gave a slight nod. "O-Oh...okay then. Sorry." she apologized, not wanting to sound rude. Before she knew it, she was back to answer questions about how her health was, than a few days ago.

"Well, Moka, I'm going to need you to answer one more, important question for me." Isshin said. Moka gave a nod. "Moka..." he started, his voice sounding serious. "...from what my son told me, it seems that you've been homeless, since your childhood and had no one to look after you." Moka's face dropped into a sad expression, knowing fully well that he was right. "Is that really true, Moka?" Isshin questioned, in a soft manner. The girl gave a solemnly nod.

"Yes. I'm afraid so. When I get better, I'll leave as soon as possible. I promise, you won't have to see me again." she assured, with a pleading expression.

However, this didn't sit well with Isshin, nor Ichigo. "I'm afraid that won't be necessary, Miss Moka."

"What do you mean?" she asked, slightly confused.

There was silence for a while as Isshin looked at his son, for a moment, before turning his attention back to her. "You see, I can't just throw you out on the streets, just like you're trash, you know. I'm sorry, but I'm just not that kind of person. Neither is my son." Isshin gestured, looking at his son. "Moka, you are a very nice and sweet girl, but I'm not going to throw you out, just because you think you're not worthy of us to stay in this house."

Moka stared at the doctor, stunned and shocked to say anything else to reject, or anything. "I-I can stay here... for a while? I don't have to..." she trailed, not being able to find the right answer to fill in the blank.

Isshin reached out and petted her on the head. "You can stay here as long as you want, Moka. You don't have to pay me, or anything else in return, if that's what you're thinking."

Moka casted her gaze at her hands, that were resting in her lap. _'They're willing to let me stay here? Even though they know that I have nowhere else to go?' _Moka looked at them with a faint smile. "Will you let me stay here, until I at least get better?"

Isshin couldn't help but give a soft smile. How can he possible say no to someone, who has been through a lot of grief? "Of course. Like I said, you can stay here as long as you want, sweetheart."

Moka gave a faint smile in response as she watch the doctor stand up and leave the room, only leaving Ichigo alone in the room with her. Ichigo stared down at the girl, who had a smile on her face. "Thank you."

Ichigo smiled as he walked out the door.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**There's chapter 3. Sorry it took me so long to update, I just had problems figuring out how to write this chapter and all, I promise I'll do a quicker update next time.**


End file.
